Without Love
by SilverSiren4
Summary: She misses him. She is sad. What will she do without him?


**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever. I must warn you that english isn't my mother language, but I did my best :) I had this story in my head a long time. I hope you will enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception.**

* * *

**Without Love**

Life was perfect. Life was amazing. Life was a fairy tale. Up to that moment. To the moment when to be with him was no longer possible. She didn't want too much from life. Her wish was simple. She wanted to live with him, have children with him and die with him together. Life had a different plan, as it usually is. But why her? Why him?

Accidents happen everywhere in the world and one had happened to him. He had driven home to her. One of his missions had been completed successfully. She had been looking forward to him, he had been looking forward to her. She had prepared dinner and lit candles. He had been at home with her in thoughts. She was smiling, he was smiling. It had been a quiet ride. The truck had driven in front of him in the opposite direction, nothing big. On the road, however, piece of iron had been lying. It isn't there now, but at the moment it doesn't matter anymore. At that time, when Arthur had driven this way, it had been there. And there had been also a truck which had hit that piece of iron. A tire had burst immediately. Big truck had gotten the skid. Arthur had no chance to respond... And Ariadne very well knows that he wanted. For her sake, for his sake, for their future. When she had seen photos of his accident, her knees had buckled. Her hands had covered her face, she hadn't wanted to see more. All the others had agreeded on to see his dead body won't be her best. And she hadn't wanted. She had wanted to remember him as she had seen him the last time. Smile, which she adored. Brown eyes, in which she saw his love which he felt to her. Dark hair, which she always played. Hands which always in the night embraced her. Muscular body which she always wanted as close as was possible. He was perfect. He was.

_They sat together on a couch and talked. They both adored it. Talks about everything. From the Arthur's shirts, which were, according to Ariadne, too much and she was afraid of him, if he wasn't suffer from addictions to aliens in the universe, when Arthur claimed "they don't exist", while Ariadne knew that yes. Only two of them. For hours. They were enjoying each other company._

_The last time when they sat together like this was before his departure. World of dreams had called him again. It was one of those days when they didn't talk much. Together, they were sitting in a comfortable silence. Arthur was propped up on the couch and she sat in his lap. She was to him sideways, her legs were on one side and she was resting her head on his shoulder. He was holding her with both hands and his head rested on her head. Suddenly, she needed to say something important to him. She lifted her head and looked him in the eye._

_"I love you so much Arthur. I've always wanted a man like you" she said lovingly. She wanted to remember this moment forever in her heart._

_He smiled. "I love you Ariadne," said Arthur. He took her left hand and kissed it, as a Prince, who honored his Princess._

_Ariadne was in heaven. Every moment with him was special and unique. She thanked each and every day. She thanked, that she met him. She thanked, that she could kiss him. She thanked, that she could share a bed with him. She was looking forward to the future with him..._

The future is only a word. It isn't guaranteed and it isn't as we wish. Ariadne knows it now.

There is no such man like Arthur in entire world. Nowhere. She found her soul mate and life took it. She understands it now. She understands what Cobb had had to experience, when Mal left. Hopelessness, sadness, emptiness... no happy feelings exist and never will exist. Because she is without him. Without Arthur. Without love...

Cobb wanted to help her. Only he knew how she feels. Only he experienced the same thing. She didn't want. Even though he was one of her best friends, she refused. Her parents were worried about her. They wanted so that she went with them from New York, where she had lived with Arthur. They had lived... why all the verbs, which are connected with him had to be in the past tense? She refused. Eames tried his luck. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted to help her. She refused... She lived in an apartment, where once they were together. She didn't eat. She didn't go anywhere. She just lay in bed all day and she cried. Sometimes, she didn't have the strength for it. She didn't have the strength to do anything. Only remember. Remember him.

It was a week since the accident and every day she was losing all sense of waking up alone. Until one day she lost faith in life completely.

Ariadne was sitting on the railing. The bridge, on which the railing was, was abandoned and led across the valley. The valley was deep and even though she didn't like the height, she made an exception this time. At the same time, the height was her best friend who understood her. He understood her feelings of helplessness, sadness and abandonment. She looked down and she wasn't alone. She put her hand on her belly. She wanted so much Arthur's hand there... She had been so excited to tell him the good news. Dinner and candles should cause the atmosphere, but the best day of her life had changed in the most tragic nightmare.

"I'm sorry," she said. To whom is she actually apologizing?

"Cobb. I'm sorry that I'm not as strong as you. You do know what it's like to lose someone, and therefore, I believe that you will understand me. Mom, dad. I'm sorry, that I will never see you again. You have done everything for me in the world, and I thank you with all my heart. I'll miss you. Eames. I'm sorry that you won't keep his promise and you won't take care of me. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry baby. You couldn't meet your daddy here, but don't worry. We will meet him soon up there,"said Ariadne quietly.

Tears were running down her face. She was weak, tired... and ready. She thought back to her parents. Cobb. Eames. His and her baby. Arthur...

The valley was full of life. The grass was green. Flowers around her were awakening from a long and harsh winter. Ariadne admired nature for its beauty and diversity. She looked up. Although the bridge was there alone, it looked beautiful.

"Is there a nice view?"

She recognized the voice. She would know this voice everywhere and everytime. Arthur. Her Arthur. He came and stood beside her. He wasn't looking at her. She wasn't looking at him. They watched together the bridge and admired it. Finally. Finally, she was with him again.

"Yes," she replied to his question.

They looked at each other at the same moment. There was no need for words. Words were unnecessary. They came closer to each other and kissed. Her hands caught him around the neck. His hands grabbed her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Among them was already no room. Two bodies came together again in one. It was a long and passionate kiss. The kiss, which she made her happy again. Kiss, which proved his love. When they broke away from each other, because their breath ran out, they both smiled at each other. It was the happy smile, which he had only with her. And it was on his lips again. Their forever begins now.

The young couple went to the valley. It was their favorite place. The silence, the beauty of nature, it was all so romantic. The old bridge was their favorite thing in the valley. They had kissed for the first time under it. It was their place, no one knew about it. They had been dating together for a year. They talked about their new apartment, where soon they will move. Suddenly, the woman began to scream. She was scared because she had seen something terrible. When the man turned to the same direction, he saw it too. A woman. Brown hair, a petite figure. She was lying on her back, with no signs of movement. She was lying under a bridge and he knew right away why. He didn't go to her. His girlfriend was crying because of the dead body and he was comforting her. Phone was in his pocket and so he called 911. He knew that it was too late, but there was no other option. But on the corpse of the woman was something special. There she was, alone and in a pool of blood, but on her lips was a light smile...

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story :)**


End file.
